God
by YukiKagami
Summary: Cloud remembered how he got here, his forty year old body turned back into his twenty one year old self, this man before him the culprit...no he isn't a man anymore, he's a God. SephirothCloud, Implied VincentCloud, Mentioned One Sided TifaCloud.


**!WELCOME!**

**Pairings** : Sephiroth/Cloud, Implied Vincent/Cloud, One Sided Tifa/Cloud.

**Summary** : Cloud remembered how he got here, his forty year old body turned back into his twenty one year old self, this man before him the culprit...no he isn't a man anymore, he's a God.

**Yuki** : Hey everyone! I'm back! ^.^

**Plot Bunny** : Hey Yuki! (waves before starts to hop over)

**Yuki** : (Watching Plot Bunny)

**Plot Bunny** : (Still hoping)

**Yuki** : (Sighs and looks at watch)

**Plot Bunny** : (Still hoping)

**Yuki** : -_-'

**Plot Bunny** : (Still hoping)

**Yuki** : Okay that it! Enjoy the story!

And Just so you know...

***Change P.O.V***

-**Change of Time**-

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

* * *

***Cloud P.O.V***

"Nh...W-Wait!...Nhg...S-Stop it..." I tried to think through the haze that seemed to blind me, everything around me a blur of Silver, Emerald and Scarlet.

I tried to remember how I got myself into this but every thought seemed to slip from my mind as if being brushed past by a firm hand, like the ones torturing my body with unwanted pleasure.

I heard a chuckle sound next to my ear as those hands ran up my chest before circling my hardened nipples, a shudder ripped through my body as they pinched them into pain before rubbing them causing pleasure to course through me.

"Nhm..." I bit my lip trying to stop the sounds coming out from my mouth but that seemed to be quickly remedied by 'him' as he grabbed my hardening crotch, my mouth opened in pleasure as I felt him rub me through my trousers.

'_This shouldn't be happening..._' I thought but again everything seemed to be swept away before I could act on those thoughts. Then something did come to the front of my mind...'_Vincent..._'

A growl sounded from the body against me and I felt my fear spike but then he seemed to calm as he stroked my face, leaning down and capturing my lips in a fierce kiss. I almost melted into it, thinking of dark hair and crimson eyes before I looked into the emeralds before me.

"Forget." That simple command made my mind blank and clouded as he put his canines before my pulse before pain ripped through my neck and I felt blood gush out and into 'his' mouth as he sucked and drank from my neck.

'_This is it...I-I'm sorry Vincent..._' I closed my eyes and gave into 'him' knowing it was too late for me now.

-**Earlier That Day**-

Silence spread as the meeting came to a close, the small wooden room they were in just able to hold them all. I looked up into the faces around me, seeing a mixture of emotions in their eyes.

"Okay..." I cut through the silence and made sure I had their attention again before continuing. "Is everyone clear on the plan?"

I watched them carefully, noting every nod of the head and the look in their eyes.

I felt my stomach knot as I noted everyone's look, I wasn't the only one with that thought then. It seemed everyone knew that this would be our final battle, just something in the air, almost tangible.

Maybe it's because of how old we are now, no longer are we in out twenties, strong and ready to fight. We are all in our forties and other than Vincent and Nanaki, they all looked older and it showed in many ways but that never seemed to stop the world being in danger again and again.

For again, Sephiroth had risen.

Again and again that monster of a man would rise up and hurt the world before making it fall ever more under his control. The Geostigma had only been a test run for what he had done the past years, nearly everything was controlled by him now and each time he would come back a little stronger, a little smarter.

He always looked the same, except that growing glow of power that seemed to ebb off him. Like a true God.

I sighed and bowed my head as the memory of last time came back into my mind. It hadn't even been a battle, he had done nothing it seemed until they had found out that he had been tampering with the minds of the people in Midgar.

Nearly everyone was like a Zombie, under his full control. Until we had found out how to reverse what he did but only a few people had been sparred, we had had to flee Midgar in the end. Everyone was against us and seemed to think Sephiroth was saving them from eternal damnation.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice came to me through all those memories bringing me back to the present. Looking over her now, I wished with all my heart I could have given her a better life, the life she had wanted with me but I could never feel the same way about her.

Not after everything, not after finding love and having my heart ripped in two. I had thought that I might have found love again but that didn't work out, the other wouldn't be with me, not because of his past love but because he would stay the same forever and I saw the pain grow in those crimson eyes the more I aged.

"Yeah?" I knew what she was going to ask but let her have the luxury of asking. It was something to delay the inevitable and seemed to comfort everyone in the room, to be able to have more time in this world.

"What happens if we fail?" I knew what she really meant 'What happens when we fail?'

"Plan B..." I paused and remembered what I had told the younger group of AVALANCHE that had been trained under our care, Denzel and Marline the leaders. "The last one standing uses to code to tell Denzel and the others to take over from us, hopefully we will be able to weaken him for them."

Tifa seemed to hesitate "Are you sure their ready?"

I sighed, mothering instincts had taken over Tifa whenever the younger ones seemed in any sort of danger but this time I felt her worry with her.

"Well, even if they aren't there is no other choice. We have taught them everything we know and we can only hope the best if we fail." I closed my eyes and found myself praying for this not to end in the death of the younger team.

Everyone seemed to feel an even heavier burden weigh on our shoulders at the thought of what we had to do and who we were leaving behind. We just had to hold on long enough to do something to slow him down, even just by a fraction.

"Alrigh we headin' out?" Barret's voice cut through the doom that was hanging in the room, I could always rely on him to get everyone's minds on track when needed. It always lifted some of the pressure of my shoulders.

"Okay. Let's go." I grabbed my sword and walked out of the room, the quicker this is over...I don't want to finish that thought so I focus on getting outside, paying the hotel owner and then stepped outside, while the others began to separate into their pairs.

Walking out into the green opening outside the back of the Hotel where are vehicles were, it took my breath away for a moment. The sun was setting, just showing over the hills, trees around us swished in the cool summer breeze, the smell of freshly cut grass in the air.

It was heaven for that moment, was it the beauty of nature itself or was it the feeling of knowing this was the end that made this moment so bitter sweet? I guess I would never know.

I looked to the others, Tifa and Barret were in the Van, Cid and Yuffi were in Shera, Vincent and Nanaki were on foot and I was going to be on Fenrir. Everyone had a partner except me, because I would be the last to step onto the battle field.

I threw my leg over my trusted motorbike and kick started it, I waited.

I watched as the others speed off into the forest, my nerves high and buzzing. Then there was a light that lit the sky, the signal but then there was a loud crash, smoke blew up from the forest and the ground rumbled with the impact.

Panic raced in my veins as I sped off as fast as I could to get to them, I weaved through the tree's going faster than I should have been. I could feel that something was different in this battle, the place almost seemed too still, too quiet and it only made me go faster.

Silver suddenly flashed in front of me, I looked down and watched a Fenrir fell apart having been sliced through at the front. I couldn't stop it as it skidded, I jumped off the side before it collided with a tree, exploding.

I groaned as I landed on my side and looked up in time to see a blade coming down and threw myself to the side, barley dodging the attack and then quickly scanned the area, my heart clenched in agony at what I saw.

Blood.

The crimson liquid was everywhere.

I looked at the Van, Tifa lay on the hood, eyes open and blood pooling around her. Barret was on the floor as if he had just only stepped out the door, he was almost shredded to pieces and laid still on his back.

"Cloud!" Yuffi's voice screamed and shot through my mind causing my body to go into fight mode. I turned and saw Sephiroth's blade slice her right through her stomach, cutting off her scream as she fell at his feet.

"No!" I looked around, everyone was down. Vincent and Nanaki were missing from the group but everyone else was gone.

'_This...This isn't right. W-We never had a chance..._' I tried to move but it was like my body was frozen in horror at the sight before me, my brain was slow to catch up with the events. '_E-Everyone's dead..._'

My body suddenly gave out and I dropped to my knees, I didn't even notice someone in front of me until I felt a leather clad hand lift my face to stare into smug emerald eyes. A chuckle sounded from the man before me...no, he is no man, he's a God.

The almost blinding light surrounding him made that more obvious than the swift deaths and defeat of his team. No mortal could touch him now.

"Hmm. You have aged Cloud. I preferred you when you were younger and much less..." The hand moved my head from side to side, those emerald eyes racking over my face before he grinned. "But I can fix that."

The glow around him seemed to grow before it was too bright for my eyes, I closed them shut, then pain swept me away into a vice. It felt like someone was pulling me through a tight tunnel made of knives and someone was rearranging my bones and stretching my skin.

Then it stopped.

I gasped for breath and fell forward landing on my front, trying to get my body to move but it was too painful so I stayed as still as I could in the circumstances. Then cold bare hands lifted me up and against a equally cold chest.

They lifted my face and I stared at a younger version of me and then it registered that I was looking at a mirror. I scanned my body next. '_I-I'm..._'

"Your beautiful." Sephiroth's voice broke my thoughts and I looked at him through the mirror noting a smug look on his face. "This is your twenty one year old body. I prefer you like this."

"W-What...?" I tried to ask but I was cut off by a finger gliding across my lips, my words cached in my throat.

"I made you into what I want you to be, young, strong and now I am going to make you mine forever. As an Immortal." Sephiroth's eyes held obsession and lust but something more than that seeped through into those emeralds.

"Now, how would you like to become immortal?" Sephiroth purred "Do you want this to be consensual or..."

I cut him off by turning and punching him in the face, his head reeled back and then he gripped my waist as I tried to get away. The breath was literally squeezed out of me until I almost blacked out, my body limp as my lungs finally got the needed oxygen.

"So I guess we will have to do this the hard way then...I'm okay with that." Sephiroth spoke as he pressed his lips to my neck.

Then...Pain.

-**Back To The Present**-

A tongue slid up my throat, licking the blood off my neck from the puncture wounds where something had been injected into my body through Sephiroth's canines. Teeth nipped at the skin there causing a shudder to run through my body that I didn't know whether it was caused by pleasure or pain.

Everything was mixed and it was hard to understand anything and find a source. A hand wrapped round my neck as those lips left, it forced my head up and lips pushed against my own as they captured me into a forceful kiss.

I tried to pull away but as I did everything began to spin, and those arms wrapped round me forcing me to lean my head against a bare chest. '_When did that happen?_'

I gasped for breath trying to stop this heat under my skin but being against that cool chest was so welcoming. I decided to lay there for a moment just feeling instead of thinking, it felt so good and I could feel my trousers tighten as a hand run through my hair.

Sephiroth laughed before whispering "You're almost ready Cloud, just a little more and you will be mine. Then we can take the planet together side by side."

"Nhg...w-what...do you...mean by r-ready..." I tried to focus as much as I could on the words that I was trying to speak but a hand running down my spine was taking my communication skills down several levels at a time.

"You will become like me once I have claimed you as my own, you will never be able to go a day without being with me, having me touch you, kiss you, make love to you..." Sephiroth purred.

"B-But...I don't...I don't..." I tried to stay focused but everything was too hard now, I felt myself sinking into the darkness that awaited me with Sephiroth.

"That's it, just let go." Sephiroth's voice sounded so comforting and happy, almost excited.

"Ngh...n-no...V-Vincent...I..." A hand rubbed my back in soothing circles as I tried to explain how I felt about the other man.

"Shhh...Forget. Forget about him. Know only me." His voice sounded loud and was the only thing I could focus on. I could feel myself giving in.

A breeze washed over me and I noticed for the first time that I was naked. '_How..._'

I was lifted and placed closer to him, I felt something large and strangely warm below me. Then I felt something push into me, smaller than that thing and colder. It felt so strange, I looked at Sephiroth with confusion.

I waited while he prepared me, he added fingers and twisted and stretched me open. I couldn't help but feel aroused, that thing was so tempting right now.

Then it entered me. My eyes flew open...'_when did I close them?_'...my mouth flew open as I choked out a gasp. There was no pain but feeling something like that inside you wasn't something you are used to.

I almost fell out of Sephiroth's lap at the first thrust but I was pulled against his chest and lifted up before being dropped down onto him. He began a rhythm and I couldn't hide the pleasure I was feeling.

It felt like I was on fire, his cool body felt so good against my hot skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began thrusting back, I groaned as the pleasure seemed to rise another level. This was so unbelievable, It felt so good.

Then as I was thrust back down it struck something inside me and I flew my head back in pleasure.

"Ah!" I cried out and was pulled forward into a kiss as the rhythm picked up, causing me to sweat. I swore that I would burst into fire by the heat that was building up in my stomach.

"Hah...Ngh...S-Sephiroth..." I leaned forward and kissed him again but this time I slid my tongue inside of that mouth and felt sparks fly as the kiss became more passionate.

Sephiroth suddenly leaned forward and I felt my back hit the grassy floor, he brought my legs up onto his shoulders and thrust in. I screamed as he hit my prostate straight away, he was going deeper and deeper.

Those thrusts became harder and faster than before, I hadn't felt this much pleasure in my life. Everything I touched even the grass beneath us made electric shocks sizzle through my body.

Sephiroth leaned over me and groaned, then his hips began to pound into me at an incredible speed and depth that I couldn't breathe through the pleasure. He was slamming directly into my prostate, I didn't think I could last much longer.

"Ngm..." Sephiroth's tongue plundered my moth, making sure to taste everything and seemed to be trying to get everything into memory by the way he was going about it.

Then something seemed to snap in Sephiroth, though it seemed impossible he began to push into me with God like strength and speed. My eyes rolled back into my head and my mouth opened, I didn't try to stop the sounds coming out.

I moved my hips back against Sephiroth, then everything seemed to disappear and the only thing that was there was me and Sephiroth intertwined.

"Now." That one word came from Sephiroth as those fangs dug back into my neck and I screamed out as I came, I could feel Sephiroth's release flood inside of me and heard him groan as my life's blood poured into his mouth.

Then it was over. Everything became clear again and I panted as I tried to steady my breathing. The heat faded and I looked up into those emerald eyes and felt my heart melt as they glistened with happiness.

"Your Mine." Sephiroth purred and I felt so free at that moment, like everything would be alright as long as I never let go of the God before me.

Nothing could tear us apart at this moment, everything was perfect.

***Vincent P.O.V***

My eyes narrowed as I watched Cloud's hazy eyes look at the monster above him with love, but I know that is all a lie.

Sephiroth had made Cloud immortal and in doing so had bound him to himself in the most intimate way, forcing every cell in Cloud's body to be addicted to Sephiroth and deluded him into thinking he was in love with the monster.

"Don't worry Cloud." I spoke as if Cloud could hear me, my heart clenched as I watched them kiss with so much passion. My heart clenched as I watched, I turned away quickly before whispering "I'll save you from that monster."

I sped off towards where I had left Nanaki and youngsters. "This is the end for you Sephiroth."

-**TO BE CONTINUED?**-

* * *

**Yuki** : Well I hoped you liked it.

**Plot Bunny** : (Gasp...Gasp...)

**Yuki** : Don't forget to Rate and Review.

**Plot Bunny** : Yeah...(Gasp) and...(Gasp) we might...(Gasp) continue...(Gasp) if you...(Gasp)

**Yuki** : What the Plot Bunny is trying to say is that we might continue if you want...Maybe though...If you want...ANYWAY! Hope you liked and Review Please! ^.^


End file.
